


The Snake and the Angel

by ClassicKaze (Kazewrites)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazewrites/pseuds/ClassicKaze
Summary: This will a little drabble collection. Don't know how many but all will follow a basic format of referring to Crowley as the snake and Aziraphale as the Angel.





	The Snake and the Angel

Once there was a snake and an angel. The angel lived in a beautiful garden full of anything the heart could ever desire. Lush trees bearing every fruit imaginable, glorious waterfalls splashing rock filled pools to cool yourself off in. All under a clear radiant blue sky and warm sun. Truly a paradise on Earth.

The snake had been sent to make trouble in this place. His superiors not happy with how perfect the garden was.

So the snake began his mission. He scurried along the tall whisping green grasses hiding amongst the other animals. He wasn't sure how to make trouble as he slithered along, perhaps something was around to tempt. Then he saw something. A figure dressed all in white with stunning wings spread out over the animals which gathered near his feet.

An angel.

The snake stared for he had not seen an angel in several millennia. A gleaming pure aura surrounded the angel; gently smiled down at a lion who purred while getting a nice scratch behind the ears contrasted deeply the dark, damp, vile space the snake was used too.

Slowly, he slithered drawing closer to the angel but keeping well hidden in the grass. Maybe all his time spent in Hell had clouded his vision since to the snake, he'd never seen anyone this beautiful.

Recoiling slightly he slide away but reared his head once more to look at this magnificent creature. He'd been sent to make trouble. 

But how could he cause problems for that beautiful angel?


End file.
